Talk:How To Tell If You're a Demigod/@comment-174.255.65.32-20140615035427
Hey all I'm sneaking in for a quick chat or post. Whatever works really. I see we are "testing" demigods. Your using technology to test demigods? When demigods don't get along with it? How does that make sense? And besides we don't "test" demigods. It's not our choice on who goes on what quest. Got it? You can't test someone doing something. We know who will go on the quest when they go in the quest. And even if I know perfect people for the quest. Well not perfect because they haven't been trained. Plus I'm not sure if they are the people. But they would be a Athena child that I email who is 14 and has had quest dreams, ann who is 14 and has had quest dreams and me who is 15 and had quest dreams. We all can use our powers. And are older plus understand a lot more and can really get past disagreements and arguement a and debates. Not saying anyone else couldn't. But it would make a lot more sense then sending 11-12 year olds. (Sorry that might be the rushesness making me rude and type what comes to mind ugh) and I said Liz was in charge while I was gone. Or did no one catch that? I know eve did. Was she the only one who looked to see who I would leave in charge. And since when do we "test" demigods? Do you know what it can do to a persons ego or something like that? I'm not worried about being tested I just don't get along with stuff like that. If any of you want to know how I was claimed here's the short version: in the middle of class while listening to music, I prayed to Apollo and said "Apollo if your my dad then make the sun brighter." Then the sun got a lot brighter. Plus there were even more signs during the week. And SonOfMusic, I find it very strange that Apollo seems to just talk to you so much an you guys have had conversations. Last I checked gods don't do that not even Apollo. And I honestly dot think you should go on the quest because you don't drop things fast enough. Plus your not that level headed. Secondly, no one has to take the "test" if they don't want to. You will not be yelled at or treated differently. And if you are then we know what type of people they are for trying tk make you do something you don't want to do. Just another form if bullying right? I can't believe this would even happen! I'm gone for two days and apparetly we are "testing" demigods. Really guys? Hopefully when I get back on it won't be like this. So again Liz is in charge. And when Liz isn't in, Eve is in charge. And if nither of them are in, then you guys can discuss things and problems and all that. And by the way, do you know how easy a test if to fake results in? Why do you think I don't have people take a test. I ask them questions up front because I can tell when people try to change their answers to fit into being a demigod or a godly parent. And if they get past that then you guys as a group will spot then if they are lying. I have to go. Sorry for the long post. And FYI this seems like an excellent trick Gaea would play and if I'm right you guys took the bait and fell for the trick. Goodnight. Bye guys. Hope you guys are having a great summer. Sorry for the long annoyed post. I'm sure it won't happen again. Bye guys! And I'm alive just a monster following me since yesterday. And it's something powerful. Well night. Sleep tight. Oh and last njght was my first night sleeping in total darkness. Bye. -Apollo kid